As well known in the art, it is common for a musician to require easy access to one or more different picks while performing on a stringed musical instrument. A number of pick holders are known, such as those taught in Ferguson U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,431; Vaughan U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,708; Phillips U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,410 and Ashe-Browne GB 2,208,255. Phillips teaches a magnetic device for securing a single, specially-constructed pick. Ferguson teaches a dispenser for holding a number of picks and dispensing them one at a time according to their order of insertion. Vaughn teaches a flexible strip mounted to an instrument body and having a plurality of pockets for holding a variety of picks.